Two Worlds
by Pinkpearl14
Summary: It was just like any other day... Until Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were thrown by reality. Can they get to the bottom of all of the mysterious things happening to the world?
1. Real? Or not?

Ch.1

"NANI!"

A flock of nearby birds flew up from a tree as the whole forest shook. Three people walked at a brisk pace through the forest, ignoring the blonde's shocked yell.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, SASUKE-TEME?"

The brunette sighed. "I said you were a dobe."

"If Sakura weren't here, I'd kick your ass." The blonde male smirked.

"Hn. I'd like to see you try, Naruto."

"OH YEAH!"

The pink-haired jounin sighed. 'Even though we're 18 years old, things have **definitely **not changed,' she thought.

This wasn't very true, however. After Sasuke left Konoha, Sakura had become more focused on her training. Tsunade had even ranked her up with Shizune. When she was sure that she didn't have any

more feelings for Sasuke, Sakura went after him. And, to everyone' surprise (not to mention astonishment), she brought him back. Sasuke's chakra gates had been closed for 1 year, and since he hadn't

taken the chuunin exam again, he was still ranked as a genin. After all that had passed, Team 7 was once again whole. They always tried to do missions together, when they could swing it.

Naruto and Sasuke's argument ended abruptly as Sakura planted a fist on Naruto's head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Stop arguing with Sasuke-kun, we're on a S-rank mission," she huffed.

Sasuke smirked. 'I bet she still has feelings for me,' he thought. His thoughts were cut short as Sakura planted her **other **fist on Sasuke's head, sending him right next to Naruto.

"You too, Sasuke-kun. Naruto wouldn't be yelling if you hadn't insulted him. We're jounins, for Kami's sake. We **must be quiet**." Sakura put emphasis on the last few words.

"Hai …" Both teens picked themselves off the ground and mutely followed Sakura. 'She sure is scary when she gets mad,' both men thought.

Sakura squinted up into the sky. "We'll make camp here," she said, pointing to the base of a large weeping willow. "We can hide under the leaves as our cover, if push comes to shove." 'Hopefully we'll be

safe enough,' she thought uneasily.

The "dobe" and "teme", noticing her expression, wordlessly nodded and began to set up their tents. Naruto dug out three containers of instant ramen, some fresh water, and some matches. When night

began to fall, Naruto placed some dried up leaves in a pile and lit them up, creating a small flame. He filled the ramen cups with water and let them heat up. When each one was ready, he silently handed

them to Sakura and Sasuke. They silently gave thanks and tore off the lid. The rid smell of food began to fill the air. But they weren't the only ones attracted to the food…

"Itadakimasu…" the three whispered, and lifted their chopsticks to their mouths. Suddenly, a black and grey blur shot at Sakura, tackling her to the ground. Human and animal rolled along the ground,

coming to a complete stop. Sakura leapt up, grabbing a few kunai from her pouch. She glared at the chimera, a silent challenge for a fight. It in turn growled.

"Sakura!" both boys shouted. Before they could even drop their ramen, three more chimeras stood in front of them, claws unsheathed.

The two boys frowned. They knew perfectly well that the beasts were chimeras. The question was, what were they doing outside of Konoha? Chimeras were creatures of myth, right? While the two teens

pondered over their confusion, all three chimeras, sensing their low guard, attacked. Flipping, they threw a few shuriken at the animals, but that did little good. The first two chimeras went for Naruto, nearly

shredding him to bits. The last chimera charged to Sasuke and gave him two long gashes along his chest and back. In the background, they could see that Sakura wasn't in any position to heal herself. Or

anybody else, for that matter. Before all three passed out from the pain, they saw two women jump into the fray.

"No…" Sasuke muttered, before he was welcomed into the pitch black of his mind.


	2. Friend or Foe?

Ch.2

A while off, two women walked silently though the forest. Hearing the snarls of animals

and the screams of people, the glanced at each other.

"Suri, you don't think…" the purple coiffed women began.

"Oh, hell," was the only thing that came out of Suri's mouth.

Both of them sprinted toward the commotion. As they came upon the campsite, their jaws

hit the forest floor.

"Ch-chimeras!" they stuttered.

"Megumi, this is serious. We HAVE to help these people or they'll die!"

Megumi nodded. Suri only used her full name when she was dead serious, so this had to

be important. As they green-haired woman gave a yell and jumped into the battle,

Megumi shook her head.

"Guess I have no choice," she muttered, pulling her large sword off of her back. Contrary

to Suri's actions, she calmly walked into the fray and began destroying the chimeras one

by one. She saw Suri mimicking her actions with her double-bladed staff.

After an hour, both teens leaned against the weeping willow, exhausted.

"They've gotten stronger, it seems," Suri choked out.

Megumi only nodded. She wanted to save any energy she had for the trip back home.

Hearing a grunt, she snapped out of her reverie. Was she really…?

"No, we will not." Megumi stated.

Suri stared woebegone at Megumi, a boy on each shoulder. She winced and shifted when

she felt a blunt pelvic bone stick into her shoulder. She was now very grateful that she

had learned the fireman's hold when she was younger.

"Pwetty-pwease, Meg?"

Megumi twitched. Damn her. Damn her and her puppy dog eyes.

When she felt like she couldn't stand it anymore, she snapped.

"Fine. We'll take care of them. But just this once, alright? I am **not **doing this again. Do I

make myself clear?"

Suri smiled. "Crystal." She turned around and began the long trek home.

Megumi shouldered the pink haired ninja, making sure that she didn't hurt the

unconscious girl, and followed her hyperactive friend home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew. I know that this was an even shorter chappie, but please bear with me. Read & Review!

Pinkpearl14


	3. Home Sweet Home

Ch.3

"Oof," Suri grunted as she set both boys down on some futons. She rubbed her aching

shoulders.

"I know these guys are ninjas, but **man, **are they heavy. Oh, Kami-sama…" she trailed

off.

Megumi looked at her friend bemusedly form her spot in the doorway. "If they were that

heavy, I would have carried one of them for you."

"Don't be ridiculous. You already have that massive sword on your back. You don't want

to get a hernia, do you?" Suri shuddered. "Besides, it was good exercise. I think..." she

pondered.

Suri placed her hands on her lower back and leaned back. She groaned slightly as her

back painfully popped.

Megumi smiled at her friend. "I think I'll make dinner tonight. After that, you can take a

bath first this evening. (A/N: No, they are not gay. They're roommates.)

Suri chuckled. "Whatever you say, okaa-san."

Megumi scowled and playfully poked her friend on the shoulder. Suri yelped and scooted

a bit farther down the hall. They chased each other around the house, gasping with

laughter.

Finally, they both collapsed in the kitchen, winded.

Suri looked at Megumi. "Sooo… How does onigiri, tempura, and miso soup sound?"

Megumi didn't answer. She didn't have to. Her stomach gave a large growl, and Megumi

looked up sheepishly.

Suri giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

She stood up and put a ribbon in her hair to keep her long hair out of her face. Megumi

stood and began shaping rice balls.

Within a matter of minutes, they had prepared, eaten, and cleaned up the food.

Suri wearily trudged up the stairs to the bathroom. Sinking into a hot bath had never felt

so good.

Thirty minutes passed. Then an hour passed. Then two hours. Needless to say, Megumi

was getting worried.

She knocked quietly on the door. "Suri?" She heard a splash, then a "Gomen ne…" as

Suri more or less fell out of the bathtub.

As Megumi helped Suri braid her hair, she started thinking. 'I didn't realize that she was

this tired. She hides it so well. I'll have to talk to her about it tomorrow. In the meantime,

I better steer Suri to her bed. I don't want her to fall down the stairs again. Once was

more then enough.'

She carried Suri to her bed and looked down on her sleeping form with affection.

'Those foreigners better not try anything.' She glanced at Suri one more time and headed

to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phew! Another chappie out and done! Read and review please!**

**-Pinkpearl14**


	4. The Morning After

**Ch.4**

Soft. She was laying on something soft. Suri blearily opened her eyes and looked around.

She was in her room. The question was, how did she get here? The last thing she

remembered was Megumi's worried (not to mention tired) face. 'Ah, of course. Megumi.

She must have carried me to bed,' she thought. Suri raised herself into a sitting position.

Or, at least, she tried to. Her body jerked, and she fell back onto the bed. Oh Kami. This

wasn't happening. She couldn't believe it. The muscles in her back had completely seized

up.

She tried to move again, and promptly fell out of bed, causing a loud THUMP! to

echo throughout the house. Megumi blearily stumbled into Suri's room and raised a

purple eyebrow. What a peculiar sight. It wasn't everyday you saw Suri lying spread-

eagled on her stomach ON THE FLOOR. It took all of Megumi's iron will to keep from

cracking up right then and there.

"Ano, are you okay?"

"NO."

"Can I do anything?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Crack my back."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Just do it!"

Chuckling to herself, Megumi strode over to her friend and stood on her back. Readying

herself, she counted down.

"Aaaaaaaaand… NOW!"

Jumping as high as she could, Megumi leaped into the air and landed on her friend's

back. A large CRACK! resounded throughout the house.

"Aaaahhh…" Suri sighed.

"Better?" Megumi said, stretching out her hand to help Suri up.

"Much," Suri replied. "Let's go get dressed, and let's also go check on our guests. They

had some serious wounds I'd like to take a look at." Suri's voice suddenly took on a

serious tone.

Megumi sighed. 'She's too kind for her own good, I swear. It'll be the death of her.'

Megumi frowned at the thought.

Suri, noticing the frown, smiled. "Don't be so glum! I'll make your favorite food!"

Megumi grinned. 'Then again, I don't really mind.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 pages! 2! I think you guys owe me some reviews…. Or else I'll set my army of sporks on you! **

**Pinkpearl14 **


End file.
